


Stay

by aiosami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hugs, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiosami/pseuds/aiosami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: No me pertenecen, sólo a su creador y a la WB.</p><p>Después del 8x17</p><p>"Dean Winchester necesita encontrar a Castiel, aunque fuera en una plegaria."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Dean Winchester jamás imagino que diría aquellas dos palabras al ángel. Desde que él se fue, Dean no ha sido el mismo, no ha comido lo suficiente e incluso ha dejado su manía de comer esas grasosas hamburguesas, de hecho hasta su hermano Sam se siente un poco a la defensiva por la constante insistencia de su hermano mayor por saber que está bien.

-Por Dios Dean, ya te he dicho que estoy bien –dijo un molesto Sam, quien miraba a su hermano como si este fuese un demonio.

-Pero es que no lo estas Sammy- aquellas palabras eran como verdaderas para los oídos de Dean y era la constante pelea entre él y su pequeño hermano. ¿Es que Sam jamás entendería que Dean le protegería hasta la muerte?  
Su ya exasperado hermano se levantó de la mesa dejando los cubiertos y tomando su chaqueta al paso, se giró hacia su hermano mayor y soltó un aire resignado.

-Será mejor que le reces Dean, no puedes contigo –esas palabras hicieron hervir la sangre del mayor y estuvo a punto de tirarle la botella de cerveza que sostenía en sus manos. Pero en cuanto escucho el portazo, Dean supo que Sammy tenía razón.

Necesitaba rezar por él, no, Dean necesitaba hablar con él. ¿Y cuándo es que se convirtió en una necesidad? Los pensamientos revueltos del mayor se hicieron más confusos y gruñó un sonoro “Estas de coña Sammy” pero obviamente el aludido ya iba a unas cuantas millas lejos de aquel sitio.

Esa noche Dean se despertó sobresaltado, envuelto en sudor y respirando con fuerza. Había obviado las pesadillas que le asaltaban de pronto, donde el cadáver de su hermano menor yacía sobre el césped, algo oscuro se cernía sobre ambos, pero Dean no sabía distinguir qué y entonces se despertaba demasiado confuso con sus sueños.

Colocó la cabeza sobre la almohada para tratar de volver a dormir, pero las palabras de Sam estaban en su cabeza, necesitaba rezarle a Castiel, necesitaba saber que ese capullo de ángel estaba en alguna parte a salvo de esa loca y del mismo Crowley.  
¿Pero que no el ángel le había dicho que necesitaba alejarse de él por la estúpida tableta? La idea le encendía la sangre, porque ahora que creía que las cosas podrían ir bien con Castiel, el puto ángel alzaba el vuelo y se escondía.

Dean tenía serios problemas con que su amigo emplumado se largará sin más, pero como no podía conciliar el sueño, el cazador salió de la cama y suspiró con fuerza antes de sentarse en la esquina de la cama y cerró los ojos.

-Cas… amigo-susurró pero entreabrió un ojo para ver si el emplumado amigo estaba instalado en la habitación, el vacío que sintió fue tremendo, porque Castiel iba a ignorar sus plegarias.

Sam estaba leyendo algo en la computadora que Dean apenas prestó atención, el menor de los Winchester había preparado un pequeño desayuno, pero apenas y probó una tostada, Dean supo que necesitaba buscar a Castiel solo y sin nadie más.

-¿No has tenido éxito, cierto Dean? –una pequeña sonrisa asomó por la comisura de su labio y Dean quiso darle un puñetazo.

-Cállate Sam –rugió este con cierto tono molesto y miró a su hermanito de soslayo –Voy a salir a buscar algo que nos ponga en acción –Sam apenas se inmutó y volvió su vista hacia la pantalla.

Manejó dos horas y cuarenta minutos y estacionó en un pequeño motel de carretera, a simple vista se veía un lugar bien, nada tan deteriorado ni que estuviera en desperfecto, la joven que estaba en la recepción le guiño el ojo más de tres veces y aunque a Dean antes le hubiera parecido estupendo para divertirse un poco, solo sonrió y salió hacia la habitación más apartada del motel.

La habitación era tan austera que a Dean no le importó, de hecho ese lugar solo iba a servir para ser enlace con aquel estúpido ángel. Se sentó de nuevo en la esquina de la cama que crujió bajo su peso, paso una mano por el cabello y cerró los ojos.

-Castiel… por favor… por favor –tomó un poco de aire –Te necesito –esas palabras le atronaron en la garganta y bajaron hacia su pecho, en el lugar donde su corazón latía con fuerza.

-Dean… -

Los ojos de Dean se abrieron lentamente como si aquella voz fuese solo una jugada de su mente, pero no, frente a él con esa gabardina que había guardado en la cajuela del coche estaba el ángel, se le veía un poco nervioso y hasta alerta.

-¿¡Donde coño estás?!-si el mayor de los Winchester creyó tener el temperamento bajo control, todo se fue por la borda, sintió una especie de alivio y molestia en cuanto observó ese par de ojos azules.

-Dean… te dije que –el ángel se quedo callado en cuanto el cazador se puso en pie.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Estoy preocupado por ti Cas, no por esa estúpida tabla! –rugió y entonces se percató de que sus palabras habían ido más allá. El ángel agacho la mirada y Dean notó sin duda como parecía pensarse las siguientes palabras. -¡No! No te atrevas a mentirme en la cara de nuevo Cas –esta vez Dean ya había acortado cualquier distancia que pudiera separarlos y cuando Castiel alzó el rostro se vio reflejado contra aquellos verdes.

-Dean, no debería estar aquí… Naomi –el no pudo contra aquella mirada tan acusadora por parte del cazador.

-Por favor Cas… -susurró, esta vez tan bajo que Castiel tuvo que mirar sus labios y el cazador no paso por alto aquella mirada –Por favor.

Y entonces no supo a que le pedía permiso, Dean redujo la distancia y enredo sus manos en el cuerpo de Castiel, le sintió temblar pero suponía que era porque el ángel estaba debatiéndose entre desaparecer y corresponder.

En el purgatorio, Dean le abrazó y Castiel se quedo perplejo por aquella muestra de efusividad de parte del cazador, pero ahora la necesidad de abrazarlo fue tan grande que lentamente el ángel se entregó a lo que su cuerpo le dictaba, alzó los brazos para rodear despacio la espalda de Dean y hundió su nariz en el pecho del cazador, se sentía tan bien estar ahí que no supo cuanto tiempo les llevó separarse, simplemente aquel era un momento íntimo entre los dos que Castiel sintió algo cálido recorrerle el cuerpo y se sintió extraño como aquella vez en que vio esa película porno. Tragó saliva antes de mirar al cazador.

-Dean… debo irme – el ángel suspiro y trato de amagar una pequeña sonrisa –Estaré bien y estaré en contacto contigo –era una promesa que Dean aceptó por el momento, pero que sabía le haría cumplir muy pronto.

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer proyecto a la luz, espero que les guste.


End file.
